The Matchmaker
by thedarkangel22
Summary: Another one-shot 'cause I can't seem to help myself : The Cullen's go clubbing and Rosalie is up to something. Rated M for slightly suggestive themes and club dancing *wink wink* No smut. Xoxo thedarkangel22


_Ever wonder what would happen if the Cullen's went clubbing? Ever wonder what kind of chaos a single Alexander would cause at a club? I sure did, and that my friends, is what spurred this little on-shot._

_Disclaimer: Characters from Twilight belong to SM. Any songs mentioned belong to their rightful artists and I will put a list of the songs at the end._

_**p.s As always, the dresses the ladies are wearing will be on my profile, so check them outtttt!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

I sat in the chair in front of my vanity table as I blew on my freshly painted nails. Alice was in my closet picking out what I would be wearing tonight.

We were going clubbing.

I know, why would a group of vampires go to a club where they'd have to be in the middle of a sea of gyrating bodies?

For fun.

Because when you've been around for as long as we have, you need some form of entertainment.

It isn't like there's going to be a problem because we all have our thirst under control, even Bella who was the last one to be turned. Jasper would have been the only one that could have possibly caused a problem, and even then he's gotten really good at controlling himself. And to avoid taking any chances, Emmett, Edward, Alexander, and Jasper were out hunting right now, us girls having gone earlier in the day.

I looked up at the clock in mine and Emmett's room. It was half past 10, so the boys should be getting back soon.

The club we were going to, The Firebird, opened at 10, but to avoid drawing too much attention by being the first few there, we were going at 11.

"This one," chimed Alice from within the depths of my closet and I turned in my seat to see her bring out a short satiny black tube dress with some beadwork at the neckline. I grinned and stood up to take it from her and stood in front of my full length mirror, holding the dress up to my body.

I had to give it to Alice, she really knows fashion.

"And wear these," she said setting a box of shoes on the bed then sat down herself, waiting. I checked quickly to make sure my nails were dry then I dropped my clothes.

It's not like Alice hasn't seen me naked before.

I was about to pull on the dress when Alice spoke.

"Don't forget this," she said slyly and I turned to see her holding up a Victoria's Secret bag. I grinned widely and sent her a wink as I grabbed the contents of the bag and pulled that on before sliding into the dress. Alice skipped up behind me to zip it up then she pulled me back into the chair to do my hair and make-up.

Once she was done, she declared that she was going to go get dressed because the guys were on their way back. As she flitted off to her and Jasper's room I pulled on the heels and went downstairs.

A few minutes later Bella walked in through the front door wearing a short red dress with thin spaghetti straps, carrying a sleeping Renesmee in her arms. Carlisle and Esme were babysitting her tonight so that Edward and Bella could go out with the rest of us.

With a slight nod in my direction she went upstairs to put Nessie down in the room we kept for her here. Just moments after she disappeared up the stairs I heard Emmett's loud laugh and Edwards curse right before a loud thud sounded. I smiled and shook my head at my husbands' antics. I stood up to 'casually' stand at one of the large back windows just as the front door flew open and the guys walked in.

"Well, hel-loooo," Emmett crooned as he looked me up and down. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering... certain things into my ear. At Alexander's retching sounds I looked over to glare at my brother who rolled his eyes but was grinning.

"Well, hel-looo," Edward said, mimicking Emmett and I looked over to see Bella standing at the foot of the stairs staring hard at a spot on the floor as she nervously tugged at her curled side ponytail, fashioned by Alice a few hours ago. Edward made a big show of grabbing Bella and kissing her. Again, Alex made throwing up sounds and Edward broke away to glare at him while Bella looked flustered.

When I felt a wave of love and lust hit me, I knew that Alice had also finished getting dressed. I turned and sure enough, she was skipping down the stairs in a short canary yellow dress with beadwork at the top. Unlike the other couples in this house, they weren't too big on PDA, but their love was clear enough in the way he looked at her as she danced to his side.

For a moment everyone was silent, content to be held by our loved ones. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme and Carlisle walk into the room holding hands. After another moment the silence was broken.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," stated Alexander blandly and he disappeared up the stairs. I heard Esme sigh and saw her look sadly up the stairs. Around the room the other pairs broke apart too, feeling uneasy. It was always like this. Everyone was paired up and Alexander wasn't. It caused for quite a few uncomfortable moments.

But as we learned with Edward, you can force love to happen. We were just going to have to wait for him to find a girl he loves on his own.

Thoughts of a tall, dark haired, girl with colour changing eyes drifted into my mind and I allowed a small smirk before I carefully cleared my thoughts of the raven haired beauty.

"You need a shower too," I whispered to Emmett and kissed him quickly before pushing him away. He sent me a playful pout before disappearing upstairs. Jasper also left to get dressed and Alice followed, no doubt to lay out his outfit.

"I'm going back to our place to change. Do you want to come with me?" asked Edward quietly of Bella with a mischievous look and I saw her eyes widen slightly as she looked over at me then Esme and Carlisle then at the floor.

"Um, no it's okay," I heard her murmur and Edward laughed before kissing her and disappearing. Bella cleared her throat and said something about checking on Nessie and went upstairs.

"It will happen, Esme," I heard Carlisle say so quietly that I almost missed it. When I looked over at them, Esme sent me a troubled smile.

"It just pains me to see him alone. I thought that once Edward settled down with a mate, he would follow."

"Don't worry Esme," I said with a smirk and they both looked at me quizzically. "You'll see tonight," I told them and saw Esme grimace.

"Please tell me it isn't going to be one of those girls he picks up whenever he goes out." My dear brother Alexander was an undead player. To the max. Whenever we go out, he hits on anything with big enough boobs and more often than not ends up bringing one of them home afterwards.

You would think that being a vampire would make him shy away from having sex with humans, like Edward had been with Bella, but no. Alexander had almost as much control as Carlisle when it came to resisting his thirst for human blood, and so had no problem with screwing them.

Some of the girls he brings home, well more like most of the girls he brings home, are complete skanks, so it's a good thing that vampires can't contract STD's. Esme doesn't want Carlisle to say anything because she feels bad that he's so lonely. She insists that he's just 'acting out to being in a house full of couples'.

Bullshit.

Alexander is a player who doesn't like to settle for one girl. He's not looking for a relationship and these bimbo's he brings home are just looking to be laid. It's like a mutual agreement. But still, I guess Esme could be onto something.

"Got it covered Esme, trust me," I said and watched as my man bounded down the stairs looking as hunky as ever in dark blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt.

By the time Jasper came down, wearing a yellow button up shirt under a black vest with dark jeans, Edward was back, wearing black pants and a white button up shirt open over a red t-shirt.

"Alexander," I called. "You look pretty enough, let's go." That had Emmett, Edward, and Alice laughing, and I looked up just in time to see a smirking Alexander make his way down the stairs.

I had to admit, while vampire's were normally very good looking, Alexander's looks went beyond the beauty of a regular vampire. The boy was blessed with insanely good looks, I thought in a purely sisterly way.

"Why thank you sister dear," he said and I rolled my eyes grinning. He was wearing black jeans that sat low on his hips and a tight dark grey long sleeved shirt.

"Anytime brother dear," I replied as I started to pull Emmett towards the door.

"Have fun!" called Esme as we left.

._._._._._.

The funny thing about people, I thought as we made our way into the already crowed club, was that looks mattered a whole lot to them.

Take the bouncer for instance, once he saw Alice, Bella, and me walking by he let us all cut in line. I mean sure, it was good for us, but I could see how it would be unfair to others.

What? I'm not a _complete _inconsiderate, stuck-up, bitch.

We were now standing at the far corner of the room. Some song with a bass line so loud that the words were all but drowned out was playing. Emmett was standing behind me, hands on my waist, moving his hips slightly to the beat. Jasper had his arm around Alice and he looked casual enough, but I caught the look he sent a guy who was eyeing her. Bella had been clinging to Edwards arm ever since a drunk kid came over and asked her for her number.

And Alexander was nowhere to be found.

He disappeared literally the second we stepped into the club. He was either on the dance floor 'dancing' with some girl, or he was standing around hitting on some girl. Emmett's fingers were drumming out a rhythm on my hips and I started to move with the music as well only to have him pull me back flush against him.

"Here we go again," I heard Edward mutter over the music. It's not my fault he's a mind reader.

"Anyone seen Alex?" I asked and Emmett snickered and pressed his lips to my neck. Jasper was smirking too, but he was trying to hide it by touching his lips to the top of Alice's head.

"See that group of blondes by the fourth pillar from the right?" said Edward and I turned to look out at the dance floor, spotted the blondes and immediately noticed the tall male brunette in the middle of the group.

Figures.

"$50 says he brings home another blonde," said Emmett and I reached back to smack him.

"He _always_ brings home blondes," I told him.

"Ever wonder why?" said Edward cryptically and we all looked at him. He shrugged and pulled Bella into his arms. I had the strangest feeling that he knew something that he wasn't telling us, but then again, he _was_ a telepath. I felt Emmett frown against my neck.

"What do you—hey, isn't that—" A grin spread on my face even before I looked in the direction Emmett was looking in.

"Yup," I said and we watched as the girl weaved her way through gawking guys and glaring girls towards us.

"Arabella, hey," I said, still grinning.

"Hey doll," she returned then greeted everyone else.

"I love your dress," Alice gushed and I had to agree with her. She was wearing a short flowy magenta number with a halter top and a neckline that dipped nearly to her waist. At the point where the neckline stopped, a studded belt circled her, cinching in the soft material. The lower half of the dress consisted of three different lengths of layered tulle that ended well above her knees, and she was wearing a gorgeous pair of Jimmy Choo's.

She had done something to her hair so that it wasn't curly like it usually was, but waved softly down her back, a look that I've never seen her wear before but suited her nonetheless. As she stood there moving slightly to the music oblivious to, or more likely ignoring, the lustful looks she was getting I felt myself grin.

When she caught my look she raised her eyebrow, but I just shook my head and tipped my head back onto Emmett's shoulder.

Alexander was in for a surprise.

**Alexander's POV**

I was going to murder Rosalie.

I knew she was up to something because for the past few days she's been guarding her thoughts when I was around. At the time I assumed she was trying to spare me the details of her latest escapade with her husband or something of the sort, but I guess I was wrong. She was clearly planning _this_.

I knew _she_ was here the moment she walked into the club on those long, long legs. She had this distinctive scent, and I'm not even talking about her blood, though that scent wasn't bad either. She smelled like... I don't know, like rain. Like sin.

Dammit, Edward probably heard that. Why was I thinking of her scent anyway? I don't even like the goddamn rain.

Or her.

I ground my teeth together and tried to focus on the blond who was grinding on me. I leaned down, like way down 'cause this chick was pretty short, to touch my lips to the back of her neck. I felt her shudder then groan and almost rolled my eyes, human girls were so damn easy to please. I mean, I didn't even need my telepathic ability to know that I already had her willing to go home with me.

And yet I humoured us both by pulling her closer to me and nuzzled my nose against her neck. I almost pulled back though, she smelled all wrong. She was wearing some heavy perfume and it was enough to give a human a headache, let alone a vampire with enhanced senses. I wished these girls would go for something more subtle.

Like _her... _the thought drifted through my head and I nearly growled. Lately these random thoughts of her would pop into my head at the weirdest times. I wasn't too happy about it, and that was an understatement.

For a moment I contemplated leaving early, with the blonde of course, but dismissed the thought instantly. I don't want her, or Rose, to think that I was running away. That wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't seen me, but she had. I caught the smirk she sent my way as she strutted by on those endless legs accentuated by that short little dress and those killer heels. Her thoughts were muted except for the greeting she thought to me in that smug-ass tone of hers.

"_Alexander." _She had thought and I nearly crushed the girl I had in my arms when she met my eyes with those big green ones, lighting a spark that left me confused, aroused, and pissed off. I guess I could chalk these 'sparks' down to attraction, I mean she is an insanely hot girl and I wasn't an ugly bastard myself, if the thoughts of these girls was any indication.

But I wasn't going to kid myself, I knew that whatever this was, it wasn't just attraction. I've known since the first time I kissed her that this wasn't as simple as attraction, because if it was I could have just gotten her in bed and been done with it.

And speaking of kissing Arabella, that was definitely an experience that I could never get enough of. She had these soft, pink, perfectly shaped lips that looked like they belonged on a porcelain doll and tasted like sin.

The first time I kissed her I was pissed off at her, though now that I think about it I realize that these encounters of ours always occurred when either one of us or the both of us lost our temper. I just wanted to make her shut the hell up, and she looked so damn sexy in her tracks and t-shirt, pissing me off even more, so I went with instinct and kissed her. Rather roughly, mind you, because I don't do any other kind of kiss. I expected her to throw a bitch-fit and leave, but she didn't. She kissed me back in a way that had me wishing that I hadn't kissed her in the first place at the same time that I was wishing that it would never end.

"_That's the most romantic thing that I've ever heard you think." _Edwards' amused voice broke through the barrier I built in my head to block out all the other voices and I inwardly winced.

See what happens when I think about of _her_?

She made me lose touch with what I was, a heartless womanizing bastard of a vampire. And that pissed me off. I mean, who was she to come out of nowhere and make me think of her in ways that I didn't even know I was capable of thinking?

"_Shut up,"_ I snapped back at my brother.

I am going to murder Rosalie.

**Arabella's POV**

I watched, curious, as Edward started to grin.

"Hey Rose, Alex says he's going to murder you," he said to Rosalie who just laughed.

"Why?" asked Emmett and Edward looked pointedly at Rose.

"Because I invited Arabella," she said with a grin and had Emmett laughing. When she turned her eyes to me I rolled them, smiling.

"I should have known that you were up to something Rosalie Hale."

"What?" she said innocently, "I simply wanted you to come out and have some fun."

"And what exactly is your idea of fun Rose," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Playing matchmaker," she said with a wink and I looked heavenward.

"Not gunna happen," I said, immediately catching onto her plans for the night.

"That's what you think my dear," she said and almost as if on cue Alice's eyes went blank. When she came-to she was grinning, bouncing up and down on her toes, and Edward was smirking.

"Alice..." I said slowly but she only shook her head and looked over at Edward who had his head tilted slightly towards the dance floor. Alice suddenly squealed and Edward shook his head, still grinning.

"Oh-kay," I said after a moment, clearly neither Alice nor Edward were going to explain what was going on. "Well I'm going to dance, who's coming with?"

Alice's eyes lit up excitedly but she stayed where she was.

"I'll come," said Rose and it went without saying that Emmett was coming too. When no one else said anything, Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor.

"...going to be good..." I thought I heard Alice's voice trill as we walked away, but I couldn't be sure. I looked back but she just gave me and enthusiastic was and a thumbs up. Alice could be really confusing sometimes.

When we made our way into the throngs of dancing people, however, all thoughts of the confusing psychic pixie of a vampire left my mind as the pulsing music got to me. Flo Rida's Where Them Girls At was blasting on the club speakers and pretty soon I was moving to the beat, and looked over to see Rose and Emmett doing the same.

"Where them girls at, girls at. Whooooo!" me and Rosalie shouted, laughing, and only laughed harder when Emmett started singing Nikki Minaj's part. I noticed guys looking lustfully our way, but paid them no attention as we continued to dance. When the song began to fade into The Anthem by Pitbull the crowd turned into a mass of grinding bodies, Rosalie and Emmett no exception.

Laughing at the two of them, I began to rock my hips as well. Since it was so packed on the floor it didn't matter much that there wasn't someone I was grinding on. That changed when some random guy appeared behind me, and I thought, what the heck, as I started to move on him. He certainly didn't seem to mind.

When the songs changed and he became... too excited, I lightly disengaged from his embraced and danced away only to have a different guy on me. At this point I had lost sight of Rosalie and Emmett, that is assuming that they were still on the floor. I continued to dance on the present guy and moved away when he started whispering suggestive things in my ear.

The thing about clubs is that you're not really going to run out of guys to dance with. That proved to be true when a different guy was standing behind me not even 5 seconds later. When Enrique Iglesias's Dirty Dancer played I could only smirk as I watched the dancers around me live up to the name of the song. Things were getting hot and heavy all over the place and it was a good thing that the bouncer didn't card me when he let me cut in line.

I had to admit that I was getting really into the song as well when I felt someone's eyes on me. And yes, I know how that sounds considering that I was in a club, but this was different. I felt _his _eyes on me. I looked up and sure enough, there he was.

He was watching me with an unreadable expression on his godlike face as a blonde danced on his godlike body like a stripper on a pole. I met his eyes and raised a brow and started to slow my movements and smirked at him when his eyes dropped to my slowly grinding body.

If he was going to stare at me, I may as well give him something to write home about, no matter how stupid the idea was.

And the guy I was dancing on didn't seem to mind, if the way he was clutching my hips and groaning into my ear was any indication. When Rihanna's Man Down started to play I grinned and, keeping my eyes on Alexander, started a slow rotation of my hips as I ran my hands up my body and into the guy's hair.

I saw his eyes darken and saw his jaw clench tightly as he stilled. The blonde looked up annoyed and tried to regain his attention by turning to press her chest against him and ran her hand down his body.

He kept his eyes on me.

When I started to quietly sing along throatily, knowing that he could hear me, his hands bunched into fists and the blond yelped in pain causing him to drop his hands and glare at me.

I knew he was done in when Down on Me by Jeremih started to play. I leaned back so that my back was flush against the guys' chest and I could feel the erratic beating of his heart and could feel his laboured breaths on the back of my neck.

I mentally thanked Erica for dragging me to those belly dancing lessons a year back as I continued to rotate my hips provocatively, all the while keeping my eyes on Alex. When the part of the song that I was waiting for came on I sent him a smouldering look before I began to sing quietly, modifying some of the lyrics.

"Look how I twurk it, the way I work it. Make you wanna hit it, hit it, heaven when you're in it in it. If you do not fit, I'm going to make it. Boy you can take it. Don't stop, get it, get it."

I may have taken it a bit too far with that, but it got the reaction I wanted. I could see the exact moment when he snapped. His eyes flashed and I didn't even see him move. One moment he had that desperate blonde groping him and I had the hyperventilating guy standing behind me and in the next moment the blonde stumbled, groping the air, and the guy behind me disappeared.

A pair of icy hands suddenly grabbed me from behind and yanked me back into a long, hard, muscular chest.

"You're playing with fire," growled in a husky, ticked off voice in my ear and I only grinned.

"What's wrong Alexander?" I murmured silkily, "Can't take the heat?"

He pulled me closer to him so that my body was flush against his, and we stood, unmoving in the sea of gyrating bodies. He put his lips to my ear.

"Play with fire and you get burned," he said softly and ran one finger down my bare arm, making me shiver. Pressing his lips just under my ear he started to slowly move to the beat of the music. I felt a chill run up my spine as the smirk fell off my face.

This was going downhill very quickly for me.

"_...smells so fucking good..."_ drifted his voice through my head but I was so focused on his hands on my body that I didn't register the words.

"Arabella," he murmured against my skin.

"Hmm?" I answered, not wanted to speak, correction, not trusting myself to speak.

Things tended to get very out of hand when Alexander and I got this close.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" he murmured and I heard the amusement lace his voice as he played back the way I had been dancing before in his head so I could see.

Oh god, I looked so damn inappropriate that I actually blushed. What my brothers would do if they ever saw me dancing like that. Lock me up until I turned 70 is what.

"What's wrong, love?" he said against my neck, "Don't tell me you're getting shy now."

At his accusation I automatically scoffed and began to move against him before I realized what I was doing and squeezed my eyes shut.

But I didn't stop.

Lord help me, this wasn't going to end well.

Mohombi's Bumpy Ride started to play and I rocked my hips to the steady thump of the bass line. Alexander made a sound at the back of his throat and his hands tightened on me momentarily.

"_Fuck,"_ I heard his voice groan in my head and that was all it took to turn my movements sultry. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, tipping my head, giving him access to my bare neck. When he took what I offered, it had my skin sparking and the only one I could blame for this situation was me.

And maybe Rose.

He placed kisses along the side of my neck as the hands on my hips pulled my backside firmer against him, and I moaned before I could stop myself.

I half expected him to smirk at me, but he didn't. When I turned my head to look at him, he wasn't grinning when he looked back. His eyes were a dark gold now and I was so close that I could see flecks of black in them. I figured I was in trouble then, but when my gaze dropped to his lips I knew I was royally screwed.

His lips were parted slightly and he was breathing hard enough that I could feel his breath on my face. When I tore my gaze away from his mouth to bring the back up to his eyes, the look on his face had my heart racing in my chest. True, this was an all too familiar sensation when it came to Alexander, but I couldn't help but somehow feel that this time was different.

I subconsciously noticed that we had stopped moving. And was it just me or had the volume of the music significantly decreased? Or maybe the music was being drowned out by the thudding of my heart.

Either way, I felt that romance cliché of having all sound blur into a faint hum and felt like time had stopped. I knew that it hadn't, but that's how it felt right at this moment. I'd say that it was an uncomfortable feeling, because it was, but at the same time, it felt... right.

I bit my lip, as my mind tried to rationalize what my heart was telling me.

It couldn't be, could it?

I mean... this was Alexander for crying out loud, I thought as his eyes dropped to my mouth.

And yet...

I took a shaky breath.

"Alexander," I whispered so quietly that I could barely hear myself over the music. He heard me though, and his eyes met mine with an intensity that I only hoped could mean what I thought it meant.

Without taking the time to think it through, I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Kiss me," I whispered breathlessly and gasped when he suddenly spun me in his arms, pulling me so that my chest was pressed tightly against his. When I thought that he would merely slam his lips against mine and kiss me like he meant to devour me whole like all the other times, he surprised me.

Instead he slowly lowered his head so that his lips hovered a breath away from mine as his arms went around me.

"Arabella," I saw him mouth, but I couldn't hear him for the roaring in my ears.

And then he kissed me, placing his lips on mine with a soft but firm pressure. And while it wasn't as heavy as the times before, it was still as intense.

Yea, I was right. This time it _was _different.

"_Alexander," _thought to him, wanting to let him in on the realization I had just come to. When he simply changed the angle of the kiss, waiting for me to speak, I did.

"_I'm in love with you," _I thought and his lips stilled on mine. When he didn't say anything, didn't think anything, and didn't move, this weird sensation started in the pit of my stomach. All of a sudden I felt like I was going to be sick.

I pulled my head back a little so our lips separated.

I didn't dare look up at him.

I was stupid. So, so damn stupid.

Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?

I swallowed as my eyes started to sting. Holy crap, I was going to cry.

Mortified at the thought of crying in front of him after declaring my love for him, I pushed against his shoulders. He didn't put up any resistance and dropped his arms from around me.

Just get away, I told myself and started to back up as I drew in a shaky breath. And though my legs felt like jelly and I wanted to go die in a ditch I made myself straighten my shoulders and forced myself to bring my eyes to his.

But he wasn't even looking at me.

He was staring blankly at something as he stood stiffly amongst the other dancers.

"I—um. Have to go now. It was... fun dancing with you," I said, my voice hitching twice. He slowly brought his eyes up to mine.

"Bye," I said quietly and gave him a wobbly smile. If I didn't hightail it out of there right now I'd start bawling on the dance floor.

I took another step backwards then started to turn and walk away, my heart breaking in a way that I never thought was possible, especially not by Alexander.

"Wait," I thought I heard him say, but I was sure that it was just wishful thinking on my part. I started walking faster towards the restrooms because I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out until I got to the exit.

"Wait," I heard again and this time it was coming from right behind me. I felt an icy hand grip my wrist and pull me to a stop. I turned slowly to see Alexander standing there with an odd expression on his handsome face.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," I said and tried to walk away, but the grip on my wrist tightened and he yanked me closer.

"What did you say Arabella?" he asked again intensely.

"You know what I said," I replied softly, looking up into his eyes. When he touched the side of my face lightly with his free hand, I looked at him, confused. What the...

"Tell me again," he said almost breathlessly, "please."

"I—I'm kind of in love with you," I said quickly, still watching him carefully.

"Kind of?" he asked and I was surprised to see a hesitant smile appear on his face. I took a shaky breath and nodded slightly, a tiny smile starting on my own face.

"Okay," he said quietly and cupped my face in his hands.

"Okay," he repeated and brought his lips down on mine.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Hey, where's Arabella?" I asked of the others as soon as Emmett and I joined up with them hours later. It was after 4 and the club was closing in less than an hour, and Bella and Edward were probably going to want to get home to see Nessie soon.

At my question Jasper and Edward smirked and a mile-wide grin appeared on Alice's face. Bella just looked flustered, but that didn't mean much, she's always flustered.

"Rose," Edward chided quietly at that and I just rolled my eyes.

"Where is she?" I repeated to no one in particular and again no one answered. Alice was usually the easiest to get information out of, and seeing her this excited, bouncing on her toes, meant that it wouldn't take much prodding to get something out of her.

I fixed my eyes on her and watched as her grin grew wider, if that was possible, and start to literally vibrate on the spot. I heard Jasper chuckle lovingly at his wife's childlike enthusiasm, and heard Edward snort.

I didn't have to wait much longer for an answer.

"Oh Rose, you are a genius," she squealed holding her clasped hands to her chest.

"I know," I replied smugly and had Emmett chuckling. I fixed him with a playful glare before turning back to Alice. "What exactly am I a genius for this time?"

"Look over there," she giggled and I looked all around but didn't see anything unusual.

"Where?"

"There," she replied, pointing. Beside me Emmett pumped a fist in the air, obviously seeing what Alice was talking about.

"All right little brother," he said grinning, but I had yet to see what all that was about. I let out a frustrated growl. Chuckling Emmett took my shoulders and turned me in the direction of the nearly empty bar. The only people left on the barstools were either passed out or chatting with the bartenders.

And then I saw them.

Arabella was standing against the bar counter, arms crossed over her chest and she had one heel clad foot crossed over the other. What made this picture interesting was my brother who was standing in front of her with his forearms resting on the counter on either side of her. I could see from here that he was twirling a lock of her dark hair through his fingers behind her back.

Alexander must have said something because she tipped her head back and laughed and I was shocked to see that he was smiling when he pressed his lips to her exposed neck. Still smiling, he pressed his lips to her forehead then to her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and said something that had her face softening, though I couldn't tell exactly what he said from this angle. Arabella brought both her hands up to either side of his face, and when she replied I could read her lips perfectly.

"_I love you too."_

That's what she said and I felt myself grin. She said 'too'. That meant that he told her that he loved her. Still grinning I turned back to the others who had similar expressions on their faces.

"You're quite the matchmaker Rosalie," said Jasper quietly with a slight grin.

"So it's true? He loves her?" I asked of him and he nodded.

"And she loves him right back. Trust me," he added with an eye roll that Edward mimicked.

"Tell me about it," he said and I snickered. I tossed another look over my shoulder to see the two of them locked in a tight embrace now, her hands around his neck and his around her back. They were also engaged in a pretty intense kiss. I turned back and hid my happy grin in Emmett's chest.

I could get used to this matchmaking deal.

* * *

><p><em>Anddddddd The End!<em>

_You can see what I meant by 'suggestive themes' now, right? Hehe *blush* _

_I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot though at over 6,000 I wouldn't really call it 'little'. Anyways, here's that list of songs in the order they played in the story for you guys;_

_Where them Girls At by Flo Rida ft. Nikki Minaj _

_The Anthem by Pitbull ft. Lil Jon_

_Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias ft. Usher and Lil Wayne_

_Man Down by Rihanna_

_Down on Me by Jeremih ft. 50 Cent_

_Bumpy Ride by Mohombi ft. Pitbull_

_I had my iPod on shuffle while I wrote this and used the club songs that happened to play at the time. _

_Comment and review pleaseeeeee!_

_An update of Aphrodite's Temptation is in progress and will hopefully be up by the end of the week. _

_Peace, love, and clubbing._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


End file.
